Water Monkey (IBT's Conception)
The Water Monkey is a new tower. It magically launches water balls (woot?) at bloons, making them wet for 2.5 seconds. This does not deal damage. The Water Monkey has a range of 196px and launches a water ball each 1.7 seconds. It can only be placed in water and costs $450. The Water Monkey is also immune to fire, ice and water-based attacks, although it take 4x more damage if the weather is hot. It can't pop frozen/lead and camo bloons. Upgrades 'Path 1' 'Water Meditation' *Description: Extra concentration makes the Water Monkey shoot further and stronger, sometimes popping bloons. Also increases its maximum Concentration Points and makes it able to detect Camo Bloons! Also, the Water Monkey is now more intelligent and can shoot water balls at towers if they are burning, removing the status effect. *Stats: Range increased by 26px; 40% chance to pop a layer; Maximum CP increased by 5; Can detect Camo Bloons; Will shoot at burning towers, taking off the burn. *Cost: $670 'Force of Water' *Description: The Water Monkey shoots with more strength and faster! This always pop bloons, as well as making nearby bloons wet! *Stats: 100% chance to pop bloons by 1 layer; Bloons in a 30px range from the splash become wet for 1.8 seconds; Now shoots every 1.55 seconds. *Cost: $780 'Hail!' *Description: Adds a new attack to the Water Monkey. It is only used once every some seconds, but guarantees popping, including lead and frozen! *Stats: Hail is used every 4.5 seconds and pops every bloon by 2 layer in the Water Monkey's range. *Cost: $1520 'Blizzard' *Description: This upgraded version of the hail attack sure is powerful! But watch out! Not only bloons suffer! It slows down bloons and severely pops them, as well as towers! *Stats: Used every 5.25 seconds, it slows down every bloon and tower in the Water Monkey's range by 35% for 2.1 seconds; Pops bloons by 4 layers; 20% chance to make them wet for 1.5 seconds. *Cost: $1760 'Path 2' 'Pure Water' *Description: This water is so pure that even the Water Monkey shoots at towers to refresh them! This refreshes and surprisingly inspires them, making them more powerful ! *Stats: 5% to shoot at a random tower instead of a bloon, this makes it pop an extra layer and an extra bloon for 1.5 seconds, also makes it wet for 0.8 seconds. *Cost: $780 'Conduction' *Description: The water now *somewhat* conducts electricity, this makes the water balls pop thrice as much during a thunderstorm! Shock Bloons are immune to this effect. *Stat: Already explained. *Cost: $990 'Ondulation' *Description: Can send waves instead of water balls, they wet everything they pass through, as well as popping bloons and sinking tiny towers and/or road items. *Stats: 21% chance to send a wave, they pop bloons by 1 layer and can go far infinitely, they also take small road items with them, as well as sinking towers that are lighter than 12 pounds. *Cost: $1100 'Kaito' *Description: The Water Monkey is the kaito! Its devastating Tsunami Ability pops every bloon in the screen by 1500 damage/layers, as well as pushing them back a little including blimps and sinking most of your small towers! Use at your own peril! *Stats: Ability's cooldown is 200 seconds; pushes blimps/bloons back to the start of the track by120-180px; Sinks every tower that is not fixed in the ground (4/0 bomb tower would be sunk, but a 4/2 wouldn't); Towers don't take Tsunami's damage. *Cost: $5600 Trivia *"Kaito" is literally translated to "Big dipper of the ocean". Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers